1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to ergonomics risk management and, more specifically, to a process to manage ergonomics risks from early in product development throughout its manufacturing lifecycle.
2. Background of the Invention
In general, the majority of the injuries that occur in the manufacturing of large products such as vehicles, aircraft, and the like are associated with exposure to ergonomics risk factors. Epidemiologic research shows that prolonged exposures to such risks are causal factors that contribute to the onset of work related musculoskeletal disorders. Mitigation efficacy is particularly confounded by product size, shape, and configuration constraints.
Although industry standards exist to control the exposure to ergonomics risk factors, attempts to apply them by manufacturers have generally proven ineffective. As a direct result, costs of operations are negatively impacted by reduced worker productivity and product quality, and increased incident of injuries. Furthermore, inherent variation in task sequencing and process cycle times make evaluating ergonomics risks complex in larger scale manufacturing processes. Similarly, standardizing safe work practices is difficult to achieve.
Designing large structures and components for ease of assembly and manufacturing ergonomics is difficult when cost targets, product performance constraints, and the time intervals that exist between new product development initiatives are considered. It is important therefore, to leverage opportunities early in a product development cycle, to reduce the potential for injuries in production operations from exposure to ergonomics risk factors.
Ergonomic risk management during manufacturing typically manifests itself in the post production phase. Unfortunately, a majority of changes that occur during manufacturing to combat ergonomics risks are in response to the chronic existence of shop floor injuries. After manufacturing begins, changes to design or major factory tooling are very expensive and not likely to be considered as a means to improve manufacturing ergonomics. More commonly, ergonomic fixes in manufacturing take the form of ancillary tooling and production support equipment designed to assist with assembly processes. The aforementioned fixes, while often easy to implement, address in general only a portion of known ergonomic risks. The bulk of the ergonomic risks found in large scale manufacturing (e.g., prolonged awkward body postures, repetitive use of power tools, forceful exertions, etc.) are neither effectively addressed during the design phase nor managed well during manufacturing.
Therefore, a need exists for a methodology to manage ergonomic risks. The methodology needs to manage ergonomic risks from early in the development program throughout its manifestation as a sustained manufacturing operation.